Demonstrate improvement in functional capacity as measured by oxygen consumption, demonstrate improvement in quality of life measured by self-assessment, demonstrate appropriate ATP conversion, and assess the safety measured by appropriate ventricular tachyarrhythmia detection time, the incidence of severe device-related adverse events and perioperative mortality.